falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Combat Zone
|part of =Theater District |sections =Arena |buildings = |doctors = |leaders = |merchants = |owners =Tommy Lonegan |factions =Raiders |creatures = |robots = |quests =The Combat Zone |terminal =Combat Zone terminal entries |cell name =CombatZoneExt CombatZone01 (interior) |refid = (interior) }} The Combat Zone is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 498: "Once an old-time theater and public arena, this location has been taken over by Raiders, who don’t allow anyone in other than their own. Tommy Lonegan, a Southie Ghoul, announces the fights, while Cait, the headliner, cuts throats in the ring." Layout The Combat Zone is the former Orpheum Theatre that has been repurposed into a fight club, which was later claimed by raiders about three years before the Sole Survivor encounters it. It is located at Hamilton Place just off of Tremont Street. It is also the location of a potential companion, Cait, with whom the Sole Survivor meets after speaking with Tommy Lonegan. In the entrance lobby there is a side room labeled "Rule Breakers" on the left, featuring two bound raiders on display behind a security gate that can be opened via the nearby terminal, locked with an Advanced lock. The two raiders are non-hostile and can actually be greeted by the Sole Survivor, although they will mostly react with taunts or threats. They cannot be freed or untied. There is also an Expert locked wall safe in this room, to the right of the security door. Within the theater, a large cage dominates the stage area, and to the lower left is a bar and seating area. There are also a couple of wooden shacks and walkways above the ground level, built around the now largely collapsed second floor seating rows and balconies. All inhabitants except Tommy and Cait instantly turn hostile, the latter two taking refuge inside the cage until the battle is over. At that time, Tommy may award the Sole Survivor with around 100 bottlecaps for clearing this area. Once cleared, one can find several stations: On the left as upon entering are a weapons workbench and an armor workbench. A chemistry station is on the right hand side of the entrance and a cooking station is also on the right towards the stage area, as well as a second to the left of the main doors. Inhabitants * Cait * Tommy Lonegan Notable loot * Picket Fences issue #4 - On a table in front of the fighting cage nearest the bar. * Mini nuke - On a chair in the rear row of the balcony, near a sleeping bag. * Corset - Worn by Cait. Notes * When Cait 'wins' the scripted fight, there is a chance that it will trigger Idiot Savant. * Unused voice clips for Tommy Lonegan reveal that the Combat Zone was going to be an arena the player character could participate in. Tommy makes reference to prize money and an elevator in the basement that takes combatants up into the arena. This was cut for unknown reasons, but the location remained likely due to Bethesda attempting to keep Cait in the game. * On PC, using the console command will teleport the player character to an unused basement of the combat zone with dressing rooms, an elevator and stairs to the main stage, etc. can be used to return to the uncut combat zone. * Waiting until the Sole Survivor is Overboss of Nuka-World, even at maximum infamy, does not actually change the reaction of the patrons upon the sole survivor first entering the area. Appearances The Combat Zone appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes The "Combat Zone" was the 1960s to 1980s name for the red light and adult entertainment district (Chinatown) near the in-game location, the name referring to both the crime and soldiers that frequented the area. In real life, the area today has changed due to re-zoning starting in the early 1990s and is not currently considered a red light district. Due to the zone changes, most of the adult bookstores, sex shops, and peep shows closed down. The real life Combat Zone came to be in part because the nearby Scollay Square was demolished, although in the Fallout universe, Scollay Square was never demolished, as can be seen when the player character visits Goodneighbor and the Memory Den. There are also references to Scollay Square on Diamond City Radio. Gallery PicketFencesCombatZone.jpg|Picket Fences FO4 Combat Zone (5).jpg|Entrance FO4 Combat Zone (6).jpg|shop FO4 Combat Zone (3).jpg|Bar "Spirits" FO4 Combat Zone (2).jpg|Arena FO4 Combat Zone (1).jpg|Theater hall FO4 Combat Zone (4).jpg|Mini nuke Combat Zone dressing room area from west side.jpg| Combat Zone dressing room area from the West side Combat Zone West dressing room.jpg| West dressing room Combat Zone dressing room area from east side.jpg| Combat Zone dressing room area from the East side Combat Zone East dressing room.jpg| East dressing room Combat Zone Sign.png|Sign Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Boston buildings es:Combat Zone fr:La Fosse ja:Combat Zone ru:Боевая зона uk:Бойова зона zh:戰區